


The Wonder of You

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wonders why Ianto puts up with him... Words 1200</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonder of You

  


Title: The Wonder of You  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers : TW s1, Small Worlds  
Summary: Jack wonders why Ianto puts up with him... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
A/N Inspired by the song of the same name, sung here by Elvis in this absolutely brilliant video by [](http://pinkpolyanthus.livejournal.com/profile)[**pinkpolyanthus**](http://pinkpolyanthus.livejournal.com/)   <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ae43G6ZeaUc>  
 Thank you so much for this *hugs*  


X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic , tw_proper [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

Dedicated to [](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/)**iantosdreamer46**  ...it’s in the title *hugs*  
  


** The wonder of you **

The drive back to the hub had been conducted in stony silence. Jack had tried several times to explain he’d had no choice...all to no avail...they just didn’t see that sacrificing one child was worth it to save the world... He sighed, the burden of responsibility heavy on his shoulders...Jasmine had wanted to go – she was already part of them, the _chosen ones_ , from the dawn of time...part of the Lost Lands...  

He pulled into the underground car park, the SUV barely coming to a standstill before Gwen, Tosh and Owen were out of the vehicle and heading back up to the main hub, their fury palpable... Jack slid out of the driver’s seat and leant against the door. Sometimes it was so hard being the leader, having to make those terrible decisions, knowing that the right thing to do would cause untold hurt and suffering to another human being... _and then seeing that through..._ that was the hardest part...knowing that no matter what the justification _it would always be your fault.._ He sighed heavily and made his way slowly after his team.

He arrived in time to see them saying goodbye to Ianto, the young Welshman’s face impassive, no doubt as horrified as the rest of them...he probably hated him now alongside the rest of the team. Ianto turned and retreated into the kitchen without looking towards where Jack stood hidden in the shadows...

The roller door clanged shut behind the disgruntled team and Jack made his way slowly to his office, stopping just inside the doorway, head bowed and eyes closed. He ran through the events in his head...there was _nothing_ he could’ve done that would’ve made any difference...

He jumped when a warm hand rested briefly on his shoulder, that hand moving to help him out of his coat which was then hung neatly on the coat stand in the corner. He stood and watched, tensing...waiting for the question, the _why_..? It didn’t come. Instead he was pulled gently into the young man’s arms and held tight as soft Welsh vowels murmured in his ear, “...you did what you had to...”

Stifling a sob, Jack buried his face into the Welshman’s neck and breathed in the reassuring scent that was just _Ianto..._ Wordlessly, Ianto rubbed tiny circles on his Captain’s back, offering support and comfort without judging... _my Ianto...I don’t deserve you..._ he held on tight as the gentle touch began to ease the knotted tension in his body... _when no-one else can understand me...when everything I do is wrong..._ He wondered, fleetingly, when it was that this quiet and unassuming Welshman had snuck beneath all his barricades and settled himself so deeply within his Captain’s heart... _you give me hope and consolation...you give me strength to carry on..._

Ianto pulled back slightly, enough to tip Jack’s face up so he could look into those haunted blue grey depths, “...you did what you had to do...” he repeated softly. “Now let me look after you...” as he brushed their lips together, the lightest of touches enough for the floodgates to burst and Jack’s tears fell unchecked down his face... Ianto held him as he cried, the steadfast anchor in the stormy sea, keeping his love safe no matter how rough the journey ... _and you’re always there, to lend a hand, in everything I do..._

His Captain’s sobs abated, Ianto cupped Jack’s face and brushed his thumbs gently across his cheeks, wiping the tear tracks away, before claiming his mouth tenderly, lips soft and responsive as he gave himself totally to the man in his arms... Jack’s soft moans were lost against Ianto’s mouth as he melted into the embrace and thanked the stars once again for giving him one Ianto Jones _that’s the wonder..._ even if he didn’t deserve him... _the wonder of you..._

They kissed and held each other, the kisses sweet and loving, reassurance and support given freely, as they came up for air...briefly, hands stroking through hair before sinking straight back in to more soft and gentle kisses that had them trembling with anticipation when they finally pulled apart. Jack gazed into his Welshman’s eyes as the young man smiled at him, love blazing from those crystal blue pools... Jack caught his breath...Ianto was just so beautiful: cheeks flushed, hair dishevelled and his perfect mouth pink and kiss swollen... _and when you smile the world is brighter..._

Holding his hand out towards his Captain, Ianto entwined their fingers carefully and led him to the cubby hole in the floor, down the ladder where he proceeded to slowly remove his clothes, covering every inch of freshly exposed flesh with tender kisses... _you touch my hand and I’m a King..._ Jack shivered with desire as Ianto’s lips caressed his warm skin, arching towards the touch as his focus narrowed to just them, just here...and the world outside faded away... _your kiss to me is worth a fortune, your love to me is everything..._ nothing else mattered...

Devoid of clothing now, Ianto tugged Jack to the tiny bed and pushed him down gently, more sweet and endless kisses sending his senses soaring and he gave himself to everything that was _Ianto_ as the Welshman made love to him so completely that he no longer knew where one man ended and the other began until they exploded together in blissful release...

Breathing heavily, Ianto brushed Jack’s hair from his damp forehead and kissed him softly, sliding down his body to settle wrapped securely in his Captain’s arms, knowing that, for now at least, the demons had been chased away. Listening to the reassuring thud of Jack’s heartbeat, Ianto drifted off into contented sleep...

Jack lay warm and content, listening to Ianto’s steady breathing as the young man slept. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve his gorgeous Welshman...his mind drifted, images of the young man flitting through his head...bringing the coffee for the team, the tiny smile as their hands brushed as he handed over Jack’s blue and white striped mug; running, crouched down low, gun drawn as they tracked a lone weevil; helping Jack on with his coat...smoothing the heavy wool over his shoulders, the action intimate and familiar...the look on his face as he approached climax – wild and free and simply beautiful... _I guess I’ll never know, the reason why, you love me as you do..._ and I do love you, Ianto...I do... _that’s the wonder..._ I just need to tell you... _the wonder of you..._

Tightening his grip on his beloved Welshman, Jack pressed a soft kiss to the top of the young man’s head and closed his eyes... _that’s the wonder...the wonder of you..._  
  
End

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
